GoodBye
by Silverflare07
Summary: Goodbye has always been hard for her to say. When they’d parted ways, she’d always say ‘See you later”. So when she finally uttered the word to him, he just couldn’t say it back... .DS.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own a strange obsession with the show and all its characters.

**Title:** Good-bye

**Summary: **Good-bye has always been hard for her to say. When they'd parted ways, she'd always say 'See you later". So when she finally uttered the word to him, he just couldn't say it back... .D/S.

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Dedication:** This one goes out to Chibi and Aiden. Because Chibi listens to me go on and on about things I sure don't interest her (Aiden does too) and because Aiden really wanted me to write a D/S story with our favorite ToyBox song. It's not about the ToyBox song, but it's in there. So cheers to you guys! I love ya both to death!

**Author's Notes:** So, I'm back from the dead, ya know, incase anyone missed me. There's not much to say about this fic except that I'm sorry if it's a bit angsty. It's been sitting in a notebook for absolute ages (I just never got off my sorry butt and typed it up) and I guess I was just in an angsty mood when I wrote this. And well, I just had a good cry over the Chronicles of Narnia books (I don't know why exactly, but believe me, I couldn't stop) so I thought I would type this up. Hope you guys enjoy and it isn't too sad.

**Stuff you need to know:**

_Moments that have happened in the past (not necessarily in chronological order)_

_**Lyrics to the song**_

What's happening in the present

"Speech"

* * *

"_Bye Sam!"_

"_See you later Danny!"_

_Danny laughed. "Why don't you ever just say goodbye?"_

_Sam smiled and his heart flip-flopped. "Goodbye means parting ways forever. So I just say see you later."_

_**Goodbye...  
**__**Funny how that's such a hard thing to say**_

She'd never said good-bye before. Not even when their other best friend had moved away for college. Even then, she'd still whispered 'see you' instead. She'd been crying, and they hadn't seen him since, but she never once regretted not saying good-bye. In fact, there was only one time he could ever remember her even coming close to uttering those words...

_"I'm sorry Ms. Manson." Sam looked up at the doctor who had just entered the waiting room. "I'm afraid your grandmother isn't going to make it." She grabbed Danny's hand and he smiled reassuringly. "Would you like to come and say your goodbyes?"_

_Sam nodded and both she and Danny stood up, making their way towards the dreary hospital room. Her parents were away on business and she'd been alone with her grandmother when the elderly lady had suffered a major heart attack. Sam had rushed her to the hospital and then called Danny, who had driven over as fast as he could._

"_Grandma?" Sam peeked her head into the room. "You awake?"_

"_Sam dear, is that you?"_

_Sam stepped fully into the room, smiling sadly. "Hi Grandma." She rushed over to the elderly lady's bed, Danny at her heels. "Oh Grandma..." Her eyes filled up with tears and she felt Danny lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry!"_

"_Don't worry dear." The elderly lady patted her granddaughter's hand reassuringly. "It's just time for me to be with Grandpa now, that's all. Be sure to tell your parents good-bye for me."_

_Sam nodded. "I will." She could see the life leaving her grandmother and she knew Danny could sense it. "Good-" She choked back her tears. "See you Grandma. I love you."_

"_See you Sammy. I love you too." With that her eyes closed and a peaceful smile slid across her face._

_Sam felt Danny try to suppress a shudder and she knew it had happened. Seconds later the beeping of the heart monitor turned into a single, steady noise and she vaguely heard the nurses rushing in. She slowly stood up and turned to face Danny, who didn't speak. He simply wrapped her in his arms and let her cry._

_**Now it's time to let go but…  
**__**Never thought I'd feel this way**_

"_I'm going to miss this classroom." Sam said as looked at the room that Mr. Lancer had been teaching them in for the past four years. "I can't believe I'm saying it, but I really will miss it."_

_Danny laughed, slipping his hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Yeah, but now we get to move on to bigger and better things. Like college."_

_Sam turned to face him. "I guess your right. And," She turned back to gaze across the classroom again, "as long as we're together we'll be alright."_

"_Having another blushy moment are we?" A voice teased from behind them._

_Sam laughed quietly. "Not this time Tucker." She turned to face her other best friend. She held out her other hand for him to accept. "You're included in this too."_

This wasn't fair! Not so soon after they'd become what they were! Why did it have to happen now? Why did it have to be so painful? They'd both known the risks involved; in fact they'd all talked about it on day one. But it still... it had never seemed quite so real until this very moment. And dammit!, it still wasn't fair!

_**Promised not to be sad but...  
**__**We both knew I was lying**_

"_See you Tuck." Sam smiled bitterly as she gave her friend one last hug._

"_Call us as soon as you reach L.A., got it?" Danny insisted for the third time._

"_Sure dudes, as soon as I cross the state border." Tucker smiled. "And don't spend all this time being sad for me. L.A._'_s only-"_

"_Halfway around the world." His two friends finished together sadly._

"_A couple thousand miles away." He told them firmly. "And you've got a job to do." He spoke directly to Danny. "And you," He turned to Sam, "You have to help him."_

_Sam nodded. "Always."_

"_So no more sad, okay guys?" They mumbled a response. "I'm serious! Promise me."_

_Slowly, his two friends nodded. "Good. I'll see you soon. And I'll call you the second I get there."_

_Sam and Danny waved sadly as Tucker climbed into his car and drove off. He'd been accepted into a wonderful school of technology in L.A._ _Sam sighed. "I know I promised I wouldn't be sad, but I still am. Does that count as lying?"_

"_I think so." Danny slipped an arm around Sam shoulders as they continued to watch Tucker's car slip farther and farther away. "But it's okay cuz' I was lying too..."_

It had all happened so fast. One minute it had been a normal, routine ghost fight and the next his entire world had been ripped at the seams. He hadn't even heard a scream, probably because there hadn't been one. If it hadn't been for the awe and fear that had crossed the Box Ghost's face he wouldn't have even known to turn around. It was very easy to amaze the Box Ghost of course, it took very little, but the look on his face was so spellbound that he'd been forced to turn around. But to be greeted by that sight... well, it almost made him wish he hadn't.

_**Gotta fight back the tears 'cuz...  
**__**Can't let you see me crying**_

"_Can I open my eyes now?" Sam asked impatiently, resting a hand on her hip._

"_Not yet Sammy," a growl, "I mean Sam. Jeez," Here Danny laughed at his friend's impatience. "We're almost there."_

"_Wouldn't flying us there have been quicker?"_

"_Probably," the halfa answered. "But today is a ghost free day, and that includes Danny Phantom."_

_Sam smiled. "Wow. This must be something pretty big." She felt Danny bring her to a gentle halt. "Are we there?"_

"_Yeah Sam, we're here." And he removed the blindfold from her head._

"_Where-oh!" Sam gasped in surprise at the scene before her. "Oh wow!" _

_There was a red and white checkered blanket spread out on the ground before her. On top of it there rested a picnic basket full of food. Beside that, there was just enough room for two people to sit down and enjoy everything. _

"_Happy 19th birthday, Sam!" Danny leaned down and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I hope it's not too girly or anything, but I wanted it to be just you and me today."_

"_No, Danny...this is-this is perfect."_

_He heard her sniffle. "Are you crying?" He tried not to sound bemused._

"_No." She replied, although her voice clearly stated that she was, at least, fighting back tears. "No," She repeated, "I'm fine."_

_Danny laughed softly. "You know you can always cry in front of me right?"_

_Sam turned around to face him. "Yeah, I know." She left a few tears fall and he quickly wiped them away. "Thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"_For giving me exactly what I wanted for my birthday."_

"_What," This time he did sound a bit bemuse, "a picnic?"_

_Sam shook her head laughing. "No."_

"_Then what?"_

"_A day that was just for me and you."_

She had been standing there, her back arched slightly. Her head tilted backwards, her eyes shockingly wide and seemingly staring into the heavens. Behind her was a grotesque ghost that he had never seen before. It looked like a cross between a giant bear and a mutant rabbit. Its head was that of a rabbit's, its eyes the same eerie, evil red. The body was like that of a very thick bear, but its feet looked, over all, like a rabbit's. Its two arms were short and thick, each ending in two sharp, long, and dangerous looking nails. The worst part of it though, was that all four of those nails...were protruding from her stomach.

_**You're more than just  
**__**My best friend…**_

"_Sam?" _

"_Yeah?" Sam turned to face Danny. "What's up?' _

"_Can we go...take a walk?"_

_Sam blinked at the strange request. "Sure. Where did you want to walk to?"_

_Danny shrugged, but Sam noticed that every casual movement seemed to be underlined with nervousness. "I dunno. Maybe the park or...or something..."_

_Sam raised an eyebrow at her friend's odd behavior, but chose not to comment on it. "Sounds like a plan. Just let me get my shoes on."_

_She slipped into her combat boots; she still had them even after graduating high school. "Alright, I'm good. Lead the way."_

_They walked around the town aimlessly in silence for about half an hour. Sam hated the silence, it wasn't the comfortable silence they usually shared. But it was the kind of silence that swallowed up anything Sam had to say whenever she tried to break it. After a good 45 minutes of this silence, about 40 minutes more than Sam thought she would be able to handle, Danny suddenly transformed and picked her up, taking to the skies._

_He ignored all her questions and kept flying until they had reached a park on the outskirts of town. Here he set her down gently on the thick branch of a large tree, then sat down next to her, transforming back into Danny Fenton as he did so._

"_Danny Fenton!" Sam cried, breathless for some unknown reason. "You tell me what in the world is going on!"_

_Danny blushed shyly. "I just needed to get you somewhere you wouldn't be able to get away."_

"_What?" Amidst the confusion clouding Sam's mind, she was vaguely aware that she ought to feel frightened by those words. And if it had been anyone else but Danny, she might have been._

"_I wanted to give you...this."_

_Suddenly Sam found herself looking at the same ring Danny had been intending to give Valerie way back in 9th grade. "For...for me?"_

"_I-it's always been for you."_

"_What?"_

"_The inscription Sam..."_

_Sam blinked. "What? You mean Wes?"_

_Danny actually chuckled lightly, despite the nerves making his stomach churn. "It's not 'Wes'. It's...Sam."_

_Sam turned the ring over and looked at the inscription. "It is..." She turned pink. "Is it...is it really for me?" She slipped it on her finger as Danny nodded. "Why?"_

"_Because," Danny scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I...I love you, Sam."_

"_You do?" She felt the pleasant warmth of his words spreading through her. _

"_Yes," Danny seemed to have overcome his initial shyness. "I don't care if you don't feel the same way," He knew that was total lie, and he knew Sam knew it too. "I just needed to tell you."_

_Sam smiled brightly. "I love you too."_

_Danny's face brightened up immensely. "YES!" He cheered, throwing his arms in the air. This action threw him off balance and he fell out of the tree, landing on his back on the ground below._

_Sam stifled a giggle. "Are you okay?" She called down to him._

"_Yeah," He grinned up at her dreamily. "I'm just fantastic!"_

_Sam jumped down and leaned over him. "That's good. Now, if there are no objections, I'm going to do something I've been dieing to do for a long time." She leaned down to kiss him._

_He didn't object in the slightest._

He'd raced over to her, completely forgetting about the Box Ghost. He'd sucked the monster into the Fenton Thermos. As it had been sucked away, its claws had been ripped out of her stomach. Her eyes had widened even more and she'd let out the most horrible scream he had ever heard. He'd raced towards her as fast as he possibly could, catching her as she had fallen backwards. He'd cradled her in his lap and cried out her name.

"SAM!"

_**What makes me misty  
**__**Most of all…**_

_Danny woke up to the light streaming through his window. He smiled lazily and turned around. He was greeted by the sight of a gothic angel sleeping soundly next to him. His blankets were only up to her chest, exposing her creamy, bare shoulders. He brushed her bangs back and smiled. It was still hard to believe, even after six months, that everything he had always wanted was what she wanted too. And last night..._

_Sex was something he was familiar with. As a hormonal teenage boy it was only natural. He knew both he and she were not virgins, had not been for some time, but still... Sex had been fun. It had been pleasurable and satisfied those undeniable male urges, but it had never really meant anything. Until last night. To have her underneath him, moaning his name in utter ecstasy, her face flushed... it had been absolutely amazing, and it had meant something._

"_Hey."_

_He looked down to find Sam smiling up at him. "Hey yourself."_

_She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "Are you crying?"_

_He blinked and was surprised to feel a lone tear travel down his cheek. "Huh? I guess I am."_

"_What's wrong?" She sat up, concerned for him as always._

"_Nothing." He shook his head and pulled her against him, enjoying the feeling of her skin against his. "I was just thinking about the most wonderful thing in my life."_

"_Really? What's that?"_

_He kissed her quickly. "You."_

_Sam smiled, moving over to straddle him and placed her arms around his neck. "I don't know about you," She grinned as he began to place kisses on her neck. "But I don't really feel like going to school today."_

"_Good," He breathed against her skin, already feeling his blood begin to rush. "neither do I."_

All he could do was hold her, sobbing her name over and over. He could feel blood, her blood, spilling onto his suit and seeping into the ground. He still could not believe that this was happening. How could she have been taken away from him! Hadn't he been good? He'd busted his butt day after day to make sure that everyone stayed safe and this was how he was repaid! She was cold and lifeless in his arms and he knew she been dead before he had even caught her. He felt a scream rise up in his throat but bit it back, knowing it would come attached to a ghostly wait that would bring the city to its knees. It just wasn't fair!

"Danny?"

_**In our final  
**__**Curtain call…**_

"_I think they want an encore Sam." Sam turned to face her boyfriend. "Can't you hear them?" Danny kissed her quickly._

"_They don't get an encore." She smiled at him. "One per showing." She smiled wider and the sound of the crowd cheering was drowned out. "I'll sing again next time we have a random two year high school reunion." She made a face. "Whose idea was that anyways?"_

_Danny chuckled. "Paulina's, if I'm not mistaken. But come on Sammy," He begged, using her childhood nickname, a tactic that he may, or may not, come out unscathed for using. "You have such a beautiful voice. It's a shame to keep it all to yourself."_

_Sam smiled again. "Tell you what."_

_He grinned, thinking he had won, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What?"_

"_I'll give them an encore, but have to come give one with me."_

"_What!?"_

_She giggled. "Don't be shy. Please?" She stuck out her lower lip in a pout._

_He sighed. "Oh, alright." He was puddy in her hands. "What song are we singing?"_

_One cue the music picked up again and blared through the speakers. Danny made a face. "Best Friend? I feel ridiculous singing that song." It had, by Tucker and most of the school, been dubbed 'their song' back in 10th grade. It still made him blush._

"_Too bad." Sam giggled. "You promised."_

_Something clicked in the back of Danny's mind. "You had this planned out, didn't you?"_

_She grinned mischievously. "Maybe..."_

_He grabbed her hand and grinned back. "Let's go then!"_

_They stepped through the curtain and were greeted by the cheers of their old classmates. Sam looked over at Danny and winked before opening her mouth to sing. _

"_Hello, baby! Can I see you smile?"_

"Danny?"

He looked down and closed his eyes. He wasn't hearing what he thought he was hearing. He was just delirious with pain. He wasn't hearing her. He couldn't be, not when he was holding her in his arms, and she was still and pale. She couldn't possibly be calling his name. She just couldn't!

"Danny?"

...And yet...

_**Is knowing that I  
**__**Won't see you again…**_

"_This is it." Danny looked grimly at the town below him._

"_Are you scared?" Sam asked as she walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist._

"_I'm terrified." He confessed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders in return._

"_You...you don't have to go." She whispered quietly. "You can stay here, with me."_

_Danny sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I wish I could, you have no idea how badly I wish I could, but I can't just let Vlad get away. He almost killed my whole family... This has to be it. I'm either going to destroy him or be destroyed trying." He felt her shudder and knew that she was crying. "I'm so sorry Sammy."_

"_You've got your whole life ahead of you though!" She cried. "You haven't even finished college yet!" She was crying even harder now._

"_I know, but this is something I have to do." He told her gently. "I hate it, but I have to do it."_

_She hiccupped, something that often happened when she cried. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." He smiled down at her. "I'll miss you."_

"_Promise-" She hiccupped again. "Promise me you'll come home."_

_Danny looked uneasy. "I-I can't Sam." He saw her face fall. "But I'll try. I can promise that."_

_Sam sniffed has he transformed into his ghostly counterpart and hovered about a foot above the roof. "Good-bye Sam." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." She took a deep breath. "See you later."_

"_Sam..."_

"_No." She shook her head, leaning up to kiss him again through her tears. "See you later."_

He lifted his head slowly; half hoping her would see what he thought he would see, and half hoping that he wouldn't. He looked up fully to see the ghost of the girl who was lying in his arms.

"Sammy?"

"Hi Danny." She knelt before him, placing a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry to have to leave you so suddenly."

"No, I'm sorry Sam." He leaned into her hand, savoring the fact that he could still feel her. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

She smiled gently. "The hero can't save everyone."

"But he's always supposed to save the girl he loves."

She shook her head. "Please don't beat yourself up over this. I don't blame you, so don't blame yourself."

He nodded weakly. His eyes dropped back to the lifeless girl in his arms, barely registering that his tears had begun to fall again. "I'll...I'll try."

She smiled. "That's my halfa." She lifted his chin and kissed him. "Good-bye Danny."

His eyes snapped open. "What?"

She smiled again. "It's time for me to say good-bye."

"No." He stated firmly. "Not good-bye." She blinked in surprise. "See you later, Sam."

She blinked again and smiled.

"See you later."

* * *

There ya go! It's at the (I wish I could say happy) ending. I hope you guys liked it, and yes, that song is from Pokemon. It's called Misty's Good-bye (at least, I think it is) and my strange urge to write a song fic to that song is also what fueled this fic.

I hope it's not a terrible 'coming back into the fandom' fic, but it's been so long since I've written something that I'm afraid it may not be up to par. But tell me what you think!

R&R!!

Come on, send me a smile!


End file.
